Being a Bad Guy Isn't So Bad
by brockarot
Summary: Let me just start by saying this fanfic is a xover fanfic but it just starts in The Gamer's Multiverse. Anyway, this story is all about young Zero Go as he goes on his journey to become the best. (I'm just saying best to leave you guys in suspense lol) Please read and also review your own opinions and ideas! (The main character WILL BE EVIL)
1. First Encounter Being Abandoned

Alright hey folks here's another fanfic, tell me if you like it. As in my last fanfic, demon lord of dimensions, please review and tell me your ideas.

(Note that all abilities that the gamer has will not be here, only some. The main character will not get the useless ones.)

Alright let's get this story going now!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, mom I am home!" A boy announces as he struts into his house arrogantly. The boy looks to be about 5 years old, (although he is 4) but is very tall for his age, standing at 4'0. He has on a black t-shirt with a red X on the front and back, and a pair of black shorts that had flame like patterns at the bottom. His eyes were both a midnight black color, and his hair was a spiky, almost gravity defying blue.

"Hey, Zero, dear." His mom calls back from the kitchen.

The mother is a beautiful lady with also blue hair and dark blue eyes. She is currently wearing a purple blouse and a pair a blue jeans, along with an apron as she is cooking.

"Where is Char?" The now identified Zero asks.

A yip to his left side answers his question right before he is tackled into the ground by a little blur of fuzz.

Char is a little blue wolf that's not more than a foot tall and half a foot wide. Char had odd red eyes though.

Zero smirked, before pushing Char off of him and racing him to his room, a race which Char won. Again.

"Hehe, Char, you're so fast." Zero says as he thumps down onto his bed, panting hard. Zero closes his eyes, everything around him falling into darkness as he falls asleep peacefully on his bed.

The next time he wakes up, he is surprised. He sees a blue screen hovering in front of him, saying;

[Welcome to the game]

[If you would like to adjust your stats before the start, please do so now as afterwards they will only be changeable by leveling up of rewards]

Zero stares at the screen for what seems like an hour, in a trace.

After he gets out of the trance, he notices a button that says continue and one that says edit. Zero clicks the edit button, shrugging and thinking that this was all just a funny dream. He couldn't wait to get back and play one punch man, or hunter x hunter, or dragon ball z.

Zero then frowns, thinking, 'Ugh. When I get home, I have to deal with my stupid older brother. He isn't that special! Just because he has a stupid superpower! I know that only 20% of the world gets a superpower, but his is stupid! He can only stretch like rubber! That's all!'

"I deserve a superpower, not my stupid big brother! He's only 5 years older than me!" Zero shouts in rage. Little did he know, that god would answer the call.

As soon as he pressed it, the first screen had melted away. In it's place, a new screen that said, 'Powers, cheats, hacks, glitches, mode, settings.'

Zero promptly clicks on the first word, powers, simply because it sounded the most interesting of all of the options.

'Here you will pick what power you have. Choose carefully, for you will not be able to change later.'

'Choices-

[Super speed, super strength, and laser eyes]

[Power of wishes]

[telekinesis-mind stuff]

[psychic powers]

'Click on an option to get a description of the ability and a choice of yes or no.'

Zero ends up staring at the screen for another hour. What, the abilities sounded really cool to him! He was just a little kid after all!

In the end, he clicks on power of wishes, since that sounded the coolest. (Again, he is just a little kid)

A bright light flashes all around him all of a sudden, and suddenly he is enlightened as to what is happening. He grows a little more mature as the light does it's work.

At the end, he stares at the screen, and sees his reflection. Nothing had changed except for his eyes, which were now blood red and glowing dangerously.

Zero smirks ad pushes the back button, seemingly having a completely different personality from that of his personality just a few second ago.

After getting back to, what he called the 'home page,' he clicked on the next option which so happened to be cheats. Zero smirked in anticipation-he had always like cheating on things. He edited his grades even so young, and also cheated on several video games. How, his parents didn't know.

Pause-off

Instant kill-off

Teleportation-off

Immortality-off

Unlimited Power-off

Power Suppressor-off

'Wow, these things all look really cool. I'm gonna turn the on switch on for all of them!' Zero thinks childishly.

That plan is ruined when the minute he tries to flick the first one into on mode, a screen appears, saying, 'Your Level is not high enough to turn this on. Would you like to put it on Temporary mode instead?'

Zero stares at this next screen, not knowing what temporary meant. He shrugs and selects yes. Another screen replaces the previous one, this time saying. 'Temporary mode is now turned on for all cheats. This means that you will be able to activate each cheats for 10 minutes per hour until you get a level of approx. 1000000000000.'

The screen then melts back to the 'home page.' Zero, not knowing what to do now, presses the next option that it gives, 'hacks.'

The next screen that comes says, 'Hacks- Allows you to bend physical features of the world to you will. Can only been turned on when you have activated all cheats.' Zero pouts, knowing what this means. He clicks the back button, and this times presses 'mode.'

The screen that pops up says, "The mode that you are in depends on what you want. You could be happy, sad, cranky, angry, dark, evil, happy, cheerful, or nice. Certain modes may not be available based on the base mode that you pick.'

That screen melts away and Zero's options appear;

[Pick a Base Mode]

[Sad]

[Angry]

[Happy]

[Timid]

[Merciful]

[Dark]

[Evil]

[Crazy Sadist]

[Nice]

Zero, confused by most of the choices, picks the one that he thinks is the coolest- Evil. Because, all those super villains in cartoon are really cool and all the good guys keep calling them evil, he has always aspired to be a super villain!

[Before we change you to match the base personality, you must choose to A; Suppress it for now and pick a different base personality, or B; Don't suppress it.]

[Suppress]

[Don't suppress]

Zero shrugs and clicks suppress. When the options finally come back, he presses this time, Dark. because he likes the dark of night.

[Now, pick 5 other personalities that you will be able to switch into at any time]

When this option comes up. He picks Angry, Sad, Timid, Crazy Sadist (although he didn't know what that meant) and Merciful.

The screen melts back to the home page, and he picks the last option, settings. The screen that comes up has several things listed on it.

[Level Max- On (cannot be turned off until you reach the level max)]

[Breathing In Water-off (Cannot be turned on until you reach level 2000]

[Breathing In Fire-off (cannot be turned on until you reach level 2500)

[Elemental Control-off (Cannot be turned on until you reach level 50000)]

[Invisibility at Will-off (Cannot be turned on until you reach level 35000)]

[Magic carpet-off (Cannot be turned on until you reach level 100000)]

[Power to change followers-off (Cannot be turned on until you reach level 250000000)]

[Transformation-off (Cannot be turned on until you reach level 1000000000)]

[Dimension crossing-off (cannot be activated until you have reached the max level)]

Sighing in disappointment, Zero clicks the back button, and then, upon returning to the home page, clicks the EXIT button that he had noticed in the top right corner a while back.

As soon as he clicks it, though, he falls asleep once again, knocked out cold. He does not notice the screen that says, 'Now putting you into hibernation for changes to take place. Time until wake-up- 12 hours. Time until full changes completed- 24 hours.'

Everything goes dark for Zero.

The first thing that Zero sees when he wakes up, is his mother's seemingly worried face This lightens his heart for a split second, before he sees the doctor standing behind her. He scowls at his mother. "Get out of my room." He says coldly.

The mom stutters and asks, "What?" dumbly.

"I SAID GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Zero yells in unforeseen fury. The mom jumps in what seems to be fright and walks out of the room. As the doctor's back is turned to her, though, she shoots him one finally glare promising pain later for humiliating her.

Zero sighs and rubs his head, wondering why there was a doctor in his room. As the doctor checks him up, he thinks as hard as he can. But he cannot seem to remember why.

As soon as the doctor is done, Zero says he feels ok, and asks, "Where is Char. I want Char, now!" (Ok, so more like he demands)

The doctor glares at him, in his opinion the boy was a spoiled brat, but complies and brings him his pet.

As soon as he sees Char, his mood lightens. The doctor takes this as his sign to go, and leaves the household after getting payed by the mother.

1 Hour Later

One hour later, Zero finally gets up and goes out of his room. Making sure to make no noise so as to not wake his parents or brother who would surely punish him for being bad, he quietly slips out of the sleeping household. (It's 10:00 pm)

Once outside, Zero takes a deep breath and sucks in all of the fresh air that is found outside. And sighs in contentment.

He jumps up, deciding that if anyone wanted to have a late night snack, that they would see him through the window and he would be punished even more.

Zero wanders down the sidewalk, eventually finding just the place that he wanted to rest in. It was small clearing that had trees surrounding it. Nobody knew about this spot because it was in the lush green forest that the zoo sponsored and people aren't allowed to go in it.

The first time Zero was told that he couldn't go in the forest, he had pouted and complained. Even now he saw no reason to hide the forest from the world.

But soon he would find out why it's called the Forbidden Forest.

As he is about to lay down in the grass as he usually does, a rustle in a bush to the left of him startles him.

Zero abruptly turns his head that way, only to see nothing. He sighs in relief, writing that up as the leaves blowing with the wind.

But the fact was, there was no wind blowing right now. The air was very calm, too calm even.

Zero looks around himself at the bushes cautiously, getting more and more scared by the minute. "Whoever is there, come on out!" Zero shouts. When no one answers, he adds, "I know you are there! Don't try hiding!" His answer is, once again, silence. Or so he thinks.

As he goes to lay down again, a low growl startles him and he immediately turns his head toward the source. What he sees causes him to cower on the grass. He backs up into a tree, totally freaked out and needing help.

The creature that was scaring him was hugs. Bigger than any Lion, teeth sharper and longer than a Saber tooth Tiger. The only thing normal about it was it's color, which was the normal tiger stripes of black and orange. Only problem was, is had a mane. A MANE! But It looked like a tiger. Tiger's don't have big, furry manes like lions do.

The 'thing' growled at Zero, before suddenly swinging one of it's sharp, pawed hands at him. Zero miraculously dodges the strike out of nowhere by ducking it. The strike shatters half of the tree bark. Zero, seeing this, whimpers pathetically and runs to the other side of the tiger, not yet noticing his higher-than-average speed.

Zero plans on running through the trees and escaping by using the foliage as cover, but he doesn't get the chance because out of the trees, 5 more tigers that only look a bit smaller than the one trying to eat him, come out and block him, although not attempting to eat him, as though they are trying to say 'man up and fight.'

Zero sighs and accepts his fate. The tiger that attacked him found him at that moment, and attacked him again immediately. Zero got sliced in the face by it's claw. A scratch that wasn't going to scar appeared on his head. It leaked blood.

Zero screams in pain. He screamed for what felt like hours to him but was really just seconds. When he stopped screaming, he put his hand to his face and felt his warm blood ooze onto his fingers.

He glares at the tiger he is fighting. He glares at the tigers that blocked his escape. And he glares at himself. What was he doing, letting them push him around like this! He needed to fight back, even if that meant death.

Zero growls, and pounces on the tiger he is fighting, dodging his attempted beheading paw slice, and nailing him in the face with a strong right hook.

The tiger's eyes bug out, and the whites show. It has fallen unconscious. The other tiger growl their approval of his victory, seemingly shouting praise at him.

But Zero didn't care. All that mattered right then was killing the tiger that hurt him, and killing the tigers that dare opposed him.

Quick as a flash, he punches a hole in the unconscious tiger beside him. He then proceeds to deliver a beat down to the tigers that had almost made him die because they forced him to continue to fight the other tiger.

But there is something wrong with Zero as he does this. His face is twisted into a sadistic and maniacal grin that says only pain and death. Zero only knew one thing at the moment.

He wants blood.

Next day, 8:00 am

Zero rubs his head just like the time that he woke up at home last time. "Ugh. What happened last night?" He questions out loud, only to find that he isn't in his room

Instead of being inside his room, he is in a dark void of blackness.

"HELLO." He shouts in the void. "HELLO! HELLO! HELLOOOOO!" No answer is given, just as he expected.

 _-Memory Start-_

 _I_ nstead of an answer, suddenly a memory plays in his head, And the memory terrifies yet invigorates him at the same time as he watches from his own body as if he's actually there when it happens.

 _But Zero didn't care. All that mattered right then was killing the tiger that hurt him, and killing the tigers that dare opposed him._

 _Quick as a flash, he punches a hole in the unconscious tiger beside him. He then proceeds to deliver a beat down to the tigers that had almost made him die because they forced him to continue to fight the other tiger._

 _But there is something wrong with Zero as he does this. His face is twisted into a sadistic and maniacal grin that says only pain and death. Zero only knew one thing at the moment._

 _He wants blood._

 _-Memory End-_

'What the. What was that that I just saw?!' Zero shouts internally in fright. 'There is no way that that was me!'

Zero grabs his head and pants as information of what happened in the last 24 hours suddenly hit him. You mean…. That wasn't a dream? Do I really have powers now? Zero decides to test out his theory by taking a slow jog outside.

The results are amazing. His slow jog is just a fast as that super hero the Flash goes. "Wow! I got super speed! Finally a power. And it's better than my bro's power too!" Zero says after 'jogging.'

Once back to his house, Zero does not go inside. Instead he goes over to their neighbor's house (The neighbor had been mean to him most of his life) and concentrated on super strength. He punched a right hook at the wall. A lazy right hook that really didn't count as a punch.

It still created a huge hole in their house wall.

Zero grins down at his fist. 'This is totally awesome. I can't wait to show my stupid bro and parents this!' Zero thinks happily at all the bragging he will do.

He walks home fast, practically jumping up and down in the air. (actually he WAS jumping up and down in the air) He was about to open the door and burst in yelling to a new day, but then he noticed something wrong. There was a moving truck in his driveway.

Curious in his childish wonder, he walked over to the moving truck and poked it. When nothing happened he shrugged and moved on. He didn't know what the truck was here for anyway.

Zero goes up to the door and twists the knob. A foreboding feeling enters him as the door does not open. He twists and turns it this way and that, but the knob doesn't budge an inch. Frowning, Zero tries ringing the doorbell for his parents to come and open the door.

When nobody comes to answer the first ring, he rings again. This time, somebody comes.

This person is a woman. She is very beautiful and has a sparkling pink pair of kaki pants on along with a dark red t-shirt. She is currently talking on the phone and hasn't even glanced at Zero yet.

"Uh…..Miss?" Zero asks timidly, startling the woman out of her ramblings on the phone. The woman scowls at Zero for interrupting her conversation.

"What do ya want, kid?!" She asks clearly angrily. She stares at Zero with disdain.

"Could you tell me where my Ma, Pa, and Brother are? And why are you in our house!" Zero asks cutely in a very cute manner.

"What do you mean your house?" The lady says. She is then hit by a realization that Zero doesn't see and stops frowning immediately. The frown on her face is replaced with a look of pity. "Are you that kid, Zero Go, from the previous family?"

When Zero nods his head yes, she picks him up in her arms and says, "Your family….They are not here. I'm sorry, I think they left without you."

The first thing the woman expects Zero to do is cry in sadness and pain of loss. But Zero doesn't do this. A shadow falls over his face, hiding his expression from view. "Alright now I know why nobody is home." Zero says in a slightly low voice unusual for a child. "That still doesn't explain why YOU are here?"

The woman scoffs. "Obviously because me and my family bought this house. It's ours now." The lady turns to look at Zero, and then scowls and says, "Now get out of my yard, you street rat!"

The lady then slams the door in Zero's face.

By doing so, she misses Zero muttering quietly, "Street rat? I'm no street rat, not now, not ever. You will be the street rat."

When Zero looks up again, his face looks the same as when he first learned about his powers. It is contorted, a cross between a smirk and a scowl, looking more deadly than both combined. His eyes turned from their usually black to a menacing dark blue color.

Zero stares at the door where the woman just left through…

…...And sends a right hook right through it that sends the wood flying back into the stairs behind it.

 **Alright, alright folks. That's it for this chapter.**

 **So, PLEASE review. I need ideas and if I don't get ideas I may not be able to write anything. I hope you enjoyed this chapter because their will, with no doubt be another.**

 **I will get the next chapter out in 2 weeks or less, so look forward to it.**

 **If you have any ideas of fanfics that are in your mind, but you just can't sort the thought out and are too lazy to write anyway, then tell me. I will put your name on the cover so people can see that it's your idea. I will try to make it interesting, too.**

 **Alright that's all. See ya Later, Brock the awesome dude (me!) OUT! :P**


	2. Stealing From Stark- Becoming known

**So folks, here I am again, Brockarot :)!**

 **I only have one thing to say- PLEASE REVIEW AND is the plot good? I tried to make it interesting but I don't know if it's interesting or not. So I have to take your opinions for it.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, which had 4k words in it, a mighty accomplishment for me. (Not so mighty to those other authors who write 10k a day though)**

 **Alright then, now that that is out of my system, let's go on to the chapter!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The door shatters on the stairs that are right behind it.

The woman abruptly turns around, and stares at the door before staring at Zero then the door then Zero.

"HEY KID WHAT DID YA DO TO MEH DOOR AYE!" She shouts in fury.

Zero grins darkly, giving her the chills. He steps inside, not waiting for her to invite him in.

Zero looks around, and notices that nobody is watching from the street.

"Hey, lady." He starts, as he slowly stalks toward her.

"S-Stay away, kid!" She says, backing up until she trips on the broken door pieces and falls into the stairs.

Zero ignores her, as he gets closer and closer. "Shouldn't be so rude with guests, right?" Zero growls

Zero shows he a fang toothed grin, and promptly flicks her on the forehead.

The whites of her eyes show, she is now dead.

Having heard the noise of the fort shattering, the husband walks downstairs with his eyes closed, yawning tiredly as he worked his way to the bottom.

"Hon, why are you up so la-" He stops mid sentence when his foot crunches on the broken door at the bottom of the stairs.

He looks down, only to see the body of his wife. "Hon...? Hon! HON!" He is yelling by the end of his inquiry.

He looks at Zero, finally noticing him, and questions him with a menacing growl, "Is it you? DID YOU KILL MY WIFE." He yells in anger at him.

Zero nods his head, and in a blind rage the man swings his fists at Zero's face. "DIE THEN!" He shouts.

Zero smirks and easily dodges the man's punches. Zero then proceedes to spin around in a circle and hit the man with a quick roundhouse kick that sends him flying into the wall.

Zero looks around. He disposes of the two dead bodies by setting them on fire.

He then walks up the stairs and searches the house for money and valuables. He finds two credit cards, debit cards, and a stack of 2000 dollars.

He whistles. 'Ha! What luck those fools were loaded with cash!' He thinks smugly. He looks through their clothes and takes a sweater. He shoves the cards and money into the pockets.

Zero glances out the door, noticing that a few people are on the street now.

'Tch. I'd better get going now, least I want to get caught.' Zero thinks as he quietly climbs out of the house.

He jumps into the roof and then rooftop good for a while before he faceplants, remembering that he can fly.

He takes off into the air, performing loops and all sorts of other acrobatic tricks.

He then pauses. 'Wait. Where am I supposed to be going right now?'

Zero nearly falls out of the sky at his stupidity. 'Ugh where should I go! Can't go back home. Definitely not Canada. Um uh. How about. No, that wouldn't work...Forget this! I'll just go wherever the wind takes me, ya!'

And true to his thought, he flies north east, the direction the wind is going in.

5 years later (HUGE TIME SKIP SO PAY ATTENTION TO THE DETAILS OF WHAT HAPPENED!)

The first thing that happened to Zero in those five years was he walked upon a scene of a band of criminals (NOT supervillains) Fighting a bunch of cops. They appeared to have just robbed the bank.

 _Flashback-_ _He decides to stay in the air, thinking that watching would be best first._ _Currently Zero had put on a Black cloak that the people that bought his home conveniently had in one of their drawers. He pulled down his hood, and flew into an alley way._ _Quick as a flash, he snuck into the crowd. Just to not look suspicious, he takes off his hood and blends in._ _He puts on his best 'I'm an innocent 9 year old who's clueless' face on (which is pretty impressive) and tugs on the shirt sleeve of the man closest to him._ _The man looks to be in his thirties. He turns around and gives Zero an annoyed look._ _"What ya want, kid?! Can't yeh see I'm watching something here?!" He asks Zero rather rudely._ _Zero replies, doing all he can to hold in his urge to kill him for disrespecting him, "Naw, old man.-At this word the man growls and Zero smirks inwardly- Just a kid passing by. Wondering what's going on down here."_ _The Old man snorts, still slightly angry at Zero._ _The old man takes out a pipe and lights it before inhaling slightly and letting out a puff of smoke._ _He sigh, haven been calmed down considerably._ _"Alright, kiddo." He says, making Zero swear to himself that he would find him later and kill him for disrespecting him, "See dem burglars there? They robbed the bank. They don't have any hostages, but somehow got all that firepower." The man points to the guns they were welding, the armor they were wearing, and even a bazooka too._ _"Anyway, they robbed the bank. Now they are secretly demanding the cops to give them a getaway car or they will kill people in this crowd." The old man sighs. "Youngsters like these these days. They make our society worse."_ _"Thanks, Old Man." Zero thanks the man, and, before he can retort, Zero silently kills him by putting his hand through his heart. Nobody notices, too focused on the battle. But everyone notices when he throws the body into the middle of the gunfire. Quickly he super speeds to the other end of the crowd so as to not get noticed._ _Many gasps are heard as people stare at the body._ _The cops notice the body a little while after the people and immediately stop shooting instead choosing to stare at it._ _The criminals, noticing this, use this as a chance to throw a grenade at the crowd. One cop notices this, and catches the grenade and takes the death himself, during valiantly to save many people._ _Zero snorts inwardly. Valiantly? More like stupidly. Why give up your life when others can take the penalty?_ _'Heros are stupid.' He thinks, staring at the charred remains of the cop. 'I will never become one of those fools.'_ _Zero then looks over to the criminals. 'Now THOSE guys look cool. They get to what they want, when they want, and they don't have to protect anyone. Plus they live a fun, comfy life.'_ _Zero grins like a shark as he sneaks to the back of the crowd slowly._ _'Heh. How 'bout...I become one of them bad guys?' He thinks darkly, every part of his kind agreeing with his idea._ _'Alright, but to become a bad guy I guess I need to know how to actually be a bad guy then.' He stares at the criminals, and suddenly gets an idea. 'AHA! I could just ask them. But first I need ta get them out of this sticky situation. I'll use them until they are useless to me, yes.'_ _With this, Zero lowers his arm to the ground and sends a blast of invisible fire toward the other end of the crowd, (The fire weaves it's way through the people and doesn't set anyone on fire) and commands it to light the cops up._ _The fire does so, and, under this cover, the criminals get a van and drive off, with Zero tailing them. While he tails them, Zero thinks back to the crime scene._ _Grinning, he tries a part of his power that he hasn't tested yet._ _Concentrating hard, he starts to glow a bit before another him comes off of him._ _This new Zero looks exactly like the first one, except it's eye color, which is, instead of the eye color of the original, (Violet) is A deep dark blue color. One more thing different is it's hair, which is the same exact color as it's eyes._ _It immediately pulls up it's good and fly's off toward the crime scene, knowing what his 'master' wanted instantly through their mental link._ _The real Zero smirks and continues to fly after the escaping criminals to make sure they escape ok._ _Flashback End-_ The next thing that happened was he escorted the criminals to safety.

He then learned under them for the next two years, having bribed them by saying at the end he will pay them handsomely.

They taught him everything that he needed to know about crime, and when he was about to leave they asked for payment.

Zero killed them and then left with all of their money and valuables. He gave the bodies to the police just to freak them out.

He then, for the the next year trains in his powers and fights underground, earning his nickname of The Invincible Kid, because he never got defeated.

He became the champion of the whole world of underground fighting in only a month Into his participation, and then makes money from his fans from there on.

By this point, Zero is the richest man in the world, richer than even Tony Stark.

With all of the money that he has, he buys training equipment and video games. Headphones too.

Then, he saw his first supervillain/Hero fight.

 _Flashback-_ _It was June the First, and the people of Rink Town were just minding their own business and going about their day._ _Suddenly, and explosion occured, seemingly coming from the center of the town._ _Most of the people ignore this and continue doing whatever they were doing. The curious, sneaky people, however go to check it out in curiosity._ _And what is found is amazing. A man dressed in all black, with two cat-like ears on his hat-mask, and a yellow utility belt comes crashing through the door of the city bank._ _Another man, one that Has a silly purple hat on and is smaller than any other man, wearing baby clothes and with a crazy look on his face came through the broken doorway right after the other man did._ _Zero, having heard the explosion from his house, (His house is in Rink Town) had ran to the explosion at normal human speeds, and then watched, amazed, at the supervillain and superhero fight each other._ _He is a little disappointed when the obviously Villain loses. He doesn't want a villain to go to jail in his sight, (especially since it benefits him by letting the cat-man be worried) and so he sends a fire blast toward cat-man. The man sees the blast and dodges it at the last second._ _The guy looks in the direction where the blast had come from, but Zero had long super sped to the other side of the crowd._ _But that small moment of hesitation is enough for the super villain to pick himself up and off of the floor, call his 'Super vehicle,' and speed away, escaping jail._ _Zero tails him much like he had done to the small time criminals in his first year._ _Once the man reaches a safe point Zero comes out of hiding and pleads for him to teach him how to be a supervillain._ _The Villain complies, somehow knowing that Zero was the one who saved him._ _And one year later, Zero knew everything about being a supervillain and had made a name for himself as a small time Villain that did everything from stealing a kid's candy to stealing research from top secret facilities and experimenting on people._ _The Hero's weren't too conserned with him though, as he had wanted._ _Zero continued to train, until he was sure that he was many many times stronger than any god or deity you could think of._ _Flashback End-_ 'And now, it's time to make my REAL debut as a supervillain.' Zero thinks, staring at his next target place to raid.

Stark Inc. The research facility where so much tech is being stored. If he could get his hands on that technology, he could make humans that are strong enough to do the dirty work for him.

But that was a big IF. He isn't sure if he's ready yet. 'Whatever.' He thinks to himself, flying to the top of the building. 'Lets just go for it, yeah.'

With this thought, he sneaks through the air vents, deciding to activate the new ability that he had discovered about not a month ago and recently mastered.

His eyes turn red on the outside and black on the inside, with purple tomo encircling it and slight ripple on the eyes.

He turns himself intangible to avoid the traps without doing any work with his rin-gan and moves smoothly to the secret work lab.

He grabs all of the data chips and even the stuff scribbled down in there, as everything in there was an important piece of secret technology.

He looks at the room, before shrugging and finding a piece of blank paper. Using his power, he picks up on of the pens telikinetically and writes onto it in big bright letters;

 **THE INVINCIBLE KID WAS HERE (SMIRKING DEVIL EMOJI)** Smiling is satisfaction, he drops the paper on the floor by letting his telikinetic hold on it go.

He leaves the facility swiftly, not leaving a single clue of his theft because of his use of intangibility throughout the whole 'trip.'

Nothing is noticed to be wrong in the place as everyone gets up early and goes to work as usual.

But when the first scientist that works in Tony's secret lab screams as he searches for something and can't find it, Tony runs over to the labs.

The scientist explains that nothing is there. None of their research paper or data chips were there anymore. It was like they had just disappeared.

Tony narrowed his eyes, a distressed look clear on his face.

He triply checks all of the drawers before letting out a tired sigh.

Didn't he deal with enough villains outside of his personal life?

That's when he notices the blank paper. It's pretty small, so he's not surprised that none of the currently panicking scientists didn't notice it.

But he did. And he saw red when he read it. It was a super villain, a new rising one named Invincible Kid, or The Invincible Kid. He had the nerve to steal his stuff and taunt him too.

Tony had thought that this super villain was harmless and that they would catch him soon, since as in his villain name he is just a kid.

But they hadn't been able to catch him, and he keeps on commiting crimes, and his name is growing.

Now, seeing this, Tony knows that he must call a meeting of the Avengers, if he was able to break into his facility and steal all of his research data so easily.

Tony Stark walks out of the lab, sighing in sadness that his research was taken, worry of all the bad things one could do with it, and annoyance as he had caught a Villain not an hour earlier.

'Time to become Iron Man again.' Stark thinks as he makes his was to his even more secret hero suit room.

-Five Days Later, Avengers Meeting, 1:30 pm-

The leader of the Avengers, Captain America, walks into the room as the last to make it there.

As he peers around, he gets different reactions.

Hulk grunts at him and returns to eating the stash of chicken that he has in his hands.

Iron Man nods his head at him.

Thor waves hello.

Hawkeye narrows his eyes at him in a kind of hawk-ish manner.

Black Widow humphs in his direction indignantly.

Nick Fury appears on the huge television at the very front of the table as soon as they finish their...greetings.

"Alright." Nick starts, looking at all of the seated super heros. "Iron Man came to me yesterday and said there is a villain that stole some of his important research material. We must get it back."

"His name is The Invincible Kid." Nick finishes, making all of the hero's gasp in surprise at the name. (except Hulk)

"THAT person! The new rising kid villain star that is said to be invincible!" Black Widow slurs out, frightened.

Holo (Hologram) Nick nods his head and then refers to some papers on the tables.

"After searching for a while, we were able to find his scent. From then on we've had the dogs tracking them." He shows them a picture of the tracking dogs. "You will follow these and get me that criminal. Don't harm the data, if manageable.

All of them quickly nod their head yes, even Hulk who hadn't stopped eating in the slightest yet.

-With Zero-

T

"YES I HAVE STARK TECH FINALLY!" Zero shouts out in glee as he watches all of the scientists that he had captured slave away. "NOW, SLAVES! USE THIS TO MAKE ME UNLIMITEDLY POWERFUL!"

The scientists nod their heads, shaking like crazy. Zero was currently in his super villain costume, which consisted of a plain black shirt and plain black shorts. The only thing not normal about the costume is his mask, which covers his whole head like spider man's does. It is also black, but the eyes are blue.

One of the quivering scientists puts down the papers that he was working on and stumbles over to Zero, taking a very low bow in front of him. The quivering man quickly stutters out, "M-M-My Lord. W-With t-the new equipment, w-w-we shall be able to -m-make 'it.' T-The d-d-dimensional p-power sucking machine." As he finishes, Zero narrows his eyes and the man quickly adds on, "I-It will b-b-be d-done in 3 days sire."

Nodding in satisfaction, Zero walks out of the secret laboratory, smirking victoriously.

'Soon, world, soon you will feel the wrath of me. The only thing stopping me is those petty heroes-and soon they will be taken care of as well, ha ha ha ha ha!'

-With The Avengers-

Iron Man had taken the Avengers to his secret lab as soon as he had sworn them to secrecy (It _was_ secret after all) and explained the importance of the tech that was taken.

Hulk grunts as he sits on floor, mumbling incoherent things.

Black Widow gains a tick mark on her head as she asks Captain America, "Why did we even bring Hulk along?! All he can do is smash, not search!" Hulk growls at her, having heard what she said.

"Because he is useful." Captain America replies, not taking his eyes off of the table that he was searching to look at them. "And stop fighting."

Black Widow glares at Hulk but remains silent. She gets back to work.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Thor comes bursting through the door in a display of awesome-awe inspiring lightning. "Showoff." Everyone mumbles.

Thor immediately inspects the room. It was tall, with many pillars that seemed to separate all of the desks and such. There is a main computer in the center of the room but it is crackling and basically broken. Although it looks like it still functions it seems useless. There were no windows in the room- just brick and desks, with the occasional file cabinet.

"Hey Cap. Is this REALLY the secret lab? Looks pretty plain to me." Thor says in a voice laced full of, somehow, cockiness, arrogance, and disgust all aimed at the room at the same time.

The Captain just sighs and nods at Thor. 'He's so tiring.' Cap thinks. "Now get to work!" Cap demands.

Thor doesn't get to work. Instead, he chooses to stare at the main pc. He starts to slowly walk towards it with his eyes wide open and seems to be in a kind of daze. He reaches out his hands and touches the screen.

"THOR! What are you doing!" Hawkeye asks Thor, concerned for his health and safety.

Thor snaps out of his daze and smiles broadly at the rest of the heroes. "Oh ya, I'm great. And I found out about a new power of mine." The rest of the heroes stare at Thor in shock. 'A new power, this late? No way!' Was the common thought. "It seems that, if something has electricity in it, I can read it's memories. That includes humans since energy/C6H12O2 counts as electricity. Isn't it cool. Since the pc wasn't completely dead, I read it's memories and now I know where to go to find the criminal."

Captain America sighs. "Alright where do we go Thor."

Thor grins and then opens his mouth, slowly saying the answer like its the most important thing ever. "He...is...in...SOUTH CANADA!" Thor shouts triumphantly.

The rest of the heroes face plant. Sometimes Thor could be dumb as bricks.

"Thor...Your going to need to be more...detailed than that." Hawkeye tells Thor. Thor nods in agreement.

'In the town of Knocker. Knocker Town. His evil layer is under the streets of the city. I know we could get in his layer through the sewers." Thor smiles brightly, although he frowns slightly at the prospect of having to trek through a sewer.

Captain America sighs exasperatedly again.

"What is it this time, Cap?" Black Widow asks.

"Allow me to answer that." Iron Man says. "It's just, getting to South Canada will take approx. 4 days!"

"WHAT!" Black Widow and Hawkeye shout, dumbfounded.

"And that's with our best tech, too." Cap says, but walks out of the lab and to Tony's Helicoptor pad nonetheless. "Now let's sit here and wait for a ride." Black Widow, Hawkeye and even the Hulk groan but comply.

"Now, what did you say earlier 'bout me bein' a lazy slob?" Hulk said menacingly to Black Widow.

"I don't remember sayin' that, but If I did then I was 100% correct!" Black Widow retorts.

"Want to fight right now, kitty catty!" Hulk basically roars to the woman.

"Your on!" A cloud of dust kicks up as the two ruff house in it, punching each other in the face and kicking them in the stomach. All the while they never stopped shouting insults at each other.

Captain America sighs like he seems to have been doing all day. "This is going to be a long trip."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So folks, that's it for the chapter.**

 **It's almost a whole 4000 words long. The previous chapter was 3,500 words long, so be proud of me for cranking out a slightly bigger chapter. I did this in less than a week, too.**

 **Sorry about the long wait, though. I had a few things in life to work out so it took me a while to finish this.**

 **And no, Zero won't be crossing into any dimensions just YET. (Notice that I said 'yet,' not 'never.') I am just going to give him some powers from some of the dimensions.**

 **Here's the list of ones that he will DEFINITELY NO MATTER WHAT get;**

 **One Punch Man- (Saitama powers multiplied several fold, also some slight esper powers. Might make the esper powers godlike too.)**

 **Dragon Ball- (He will definitely be a saiyan. No questions asked. Will have a tail.)**

 **Blue Exorcist- (Will have uber godlike blue flames. When he goes to this multiverse (Hint, hint) he will be the youngest of the Satan triplets. (Yes, he will be the younger brother of both Rin and Yukio Okumura) But, he will have been taken by Satan at birth. So they don't know about him, only the grandpa)**

 **One Piece- (I'm still deciding on this one, but he will most likely have several new and insane devil fruits plus Haki and immunity to the sea weakness. Please don't forget that since this is my very first fanfic, there will be no pairings.)**

 **Alright, and here is the ones that I'm still thinking about;**

 **Hunter x Hunter- (Any nen powers, doesn't really matter which. This universe, however, even if it's power isn't used, WILL be visited and Gon and Killua will be evil and will join Zero in his path of destruction.)**

 **Fairy Tale- (Natsu or Acnologia powers only. Don't ask why.)**

 **The Gamer- (Only slightly for this one though, since I don't want to get immersed in it like i have gotten immersed in gamer-stuff in my Gamer story, The Error.)**

 **Pokémon- (Basically Zero gathers a bunch of Pokémon's to be his minions. Not friends, minions. This is an evil fic, folks, remember that.**

 **Digimon Fusion (Forget about all of the characters in this. I'm would create brand new digimons for Zero to use. Basically like Pokémon except they can fuse to become even stronger. Probably won't visit this verse. Maybe Pokémon though.)**

 **Alright, that's it.**

 **If you have ANYTHING to add, please do tell, as I would be happy, very very happy to know. An idea would help me make better fanfics, ya know. So, please do review. If it's your idea, I will give you ALL of the credit. (Except for the disclaimer credit :/)**

 **And with that, I've got nothing else to say.**

 **Brock the awesome guy (me!) is out!**


	3. Memory and Hate

**So, hey guys. me, Brock The Awesome Dude again. Sorry for the short chapter. ;/. I want to make long ones but I guess I wanted to end it earlier in this one. Don't yell at me for the short one.**

 **About the poll, PLEASE vote or else I'm going to have to pick the universes myself. I know I'm not well known at all, but could some of you viewers PLEASE vote?**

 **Anyways, I have decided that for the next few chapters, (They will be a bit short) the protagonist will be in the multiverse of-DRUMROLL PLEASE-dun dun dun dun dun! Hunter x Hunter! I love Gon and Killua. They will be the first people to join his army. They WILL be very important to the protagonist.**

 **Hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Oh, yeah, almost forgot to tell you guys that NO, there will not be an epic clash between Zero and The Avengers before he leaves. That will happen after he visits a few multiverses when he can completely dominate them easily.**

 **Right now, I would put Zero level of strength at able to beat Iron Man + Black Widow in a fair fight. However, he can't beat all of The Avengers together. So, yea, they won't see who The Invincible Kid really is juuuust yet.**

 **I'm going to stop blabbing the whole story now.**

 **On with the chapter, ya!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-At The Lab, Days Later-

"FINALLY! IT IS DONE!" Zero shouts in glee as he stares at the piece of work that he had his minion scientists working on for months. "It is absolutely beautiful!"

The thing that he was shouting about was actually pretty amazing. It was large, made of steel, and shaped like a door. The inside had nothing in it, though. On the top was what looked to be a lightning redactor. Next to the machine was what must be the control box, a metal box with more buttons and switches on it than there is on 5 airplane cockpits.

One scientist stumble into a deep bow in front of Zero, waiting for orders from him.

Zero smirks. "I want you to turn the machine on. Put it on it's highest voltage!" He commands. The minion nods dumbly and goes to set the machine up like his master commanded of him.

Zero, after giving orders of what to do to the rest of his minions, grabs his backpack and makes his way to the empty space in between the empty door. Zero opens the bad and pulls out his cloak. He puts it on and throws the hood over his head.

"Start it, now! And remember, after I leave hide everything here of importance, and that included this machine! I don't care how you hide it, just make sure The Avengers cannot get to it!" Zero shouts out the reminder although they don't really need it.

The scientist at the starting station flips up the switch and a blinding flash of light fills the room.

Zero shouts one more thing out. "REMEMBER TO PREPARE A DIFFERENT LAB FOR WHEN I COME BACK, BECAUSE I WILL BE BACK, EVENTUALLY! ONE DAY!"

He vanishes.

Soon afterwards, the lighting in the room dies down and the scientists are able to see again. They simply nod at the fact that their leader was now gone and their goal had been accomplished.

They continue on with their happenings, and pack up all of the important stuff, although they had to move the machines manually, which took several hours.

Once everything was hidden (I won't tell you where, that's a s-e-c-r-e-t!) They grabbed jetpacks for each of them and blasted off to find a different, better place to do their research. As soon as all of them are out of the building, a scientist grabs a remote control out of his pocket and presses the only button on it.

A number appears on the back of the remote control, which is 10:00. The number instantly starts to count backwards. The woman drone crushes the remote in her hands.

The evil drones fly away.

-Back At The Lab-

A helicopter flies to the top of the lab. Out of the helicopter comes The Avengers.

They are instantly at guard, expecting to be attacked. When no villain jumps out of the air vents to attack them, they wonder what was going on. They had flown in in a Helicopter! That's not very discreet.

"What's going on?" Black Widow asks her teammates as she narrows her eyes suspiciously. "Why aren't we being attacked?"

Thor grunts at Black Widow. "That's what we're all wondering right now! Got any idea, Cap?"

Captain America, whom Thor had dubbed as Cap shook his head no. Cap looked at the door entrance to the roof and decided to not trust it to not be booby trapped. He gets down into a low crouch and then jumps up into the sky, high. He takes his disk off of his arm and throws it at the floor with a mighty heave.

The floor breaks upon impact like cutting cheese. Many times. Until it's diced so much you can barely see the individual pieces anymore.

Thor whistles. "You still got that touch, Old Man." He comments.

Captain America gains a tick mark on his left eyebrow but takes a deep breath and chooses to ignore 'the fool.' "Time to go inside." He says. Iron Man nods.

"Alright Captain." He says.

They all then jump into the hole, making sure to keep their guard up for traps. But, they fall all the way to the bottom, and no traps had been set off, even when they landed. In fact. when they landed the floor gave in.

"Ah!" Black Widow shouted out as they fell. The others didn't shout though and kept their composure. They soon stopped falling, and when they did they coughed out the dust that they had collected in their mouths from the fall.

"What was that!" Thor shouts angrily. 'Whoever this 'Invincible Kid is, as soon as I get my hands on him, he's dead meat!' (Another reason for Zero going and not staying and fighting. Thor is, simply put, a lot stronger than him as of now. Thor is really strong, although he will be bashed a lot by Zero once he gets really powerful. Before he's killed, of course.)

"It seems that the floor gave in." Captain America states calmly. "Don't get so angry. Thanks to that, we are now at our destination."

Thor is about to shout out in protest, but is silenced by Iron Man's nod. Iron Man was currently inspecting every single thing in the evil-looking laboratory.

"Some of this is definitely my tech. We're in the right place." He grabs some of his technology, a small watch. "I'm going to collect my stuff. You guys look for clues or whatever."

Thor grunts but complies nonetheless.

Black widow glares at Thor as she works harder in searching than everyone else combined.

Hulk just grunts and gets back to eating the chicken that had magically appeared out of absolutely nowhere. He sits down on a fallen beam and stares at his cohorts working.

Captain America sighs for the hundredth time in the last few days. 'Really, why am I sighing so much these days.'

-With Zero, In The Multi-Dimensional Portal Passageway (Or MDPP)-

Zero giggles childishly as he stares at everything around him. He wasn't in the blame for this, though, since any adult, child, teen, or old person would do the same if they were in his current predicament.

Surrounding Zero from all sides was a bunch of colors. A mess of blurry mixes, primary colors, secondary colors, tertiary colors, any color you could think of was there. All shaped in a tube-like manner, to create the passage that he was currently being brought through without walking like someone was using the force on him to pull him.

"Ha! So many colors." Zero shouts out to the never ending colors as he stares at the tunnel ahead. "The Avengers would have loved this, I bet!" His grin turns into a nasty snarl at the thought of The Avengers.

As Zero flies through in comfort, his thoughts go back to the very reason why he hates The Avengers so much. Mostly Thor. 'That time, if only I was stronger, if only I hadn't been so weak, I could have, I could have...killed...him...'

 _-Flashback (Zero POV)-_

 _I had just finished up robbing a bank for my boss, Amazing Man. Just a month into my villain training, I met him. He agreed to take me as an apprentice and is now teaching me the super villain ways._

 _As I was walking out of the bank, however, I met my first super hero._

 _A super hero, clad it an armor made of what's sure to be stronger than steel, and a helmet that had small wings poking off the sides of it. The other noticeable thing about the man was his cerulean blue eyes, his very buff physic and the huge ax that he carried._

 _As soon as he sees me, he snorts. "The guys sent me here for this squirt? How could he even rob a single bank." The man in the funny suit of armor laughs at me. I frown at him._

 _'Is he...Underestimating me? Gr. He will regret embarrassing me!' I think as I charge at the male with a straight punch that usually surprises all of my opponents. I am the one who gets surprised though when he grabs my wrist, turns it to face me, and makes me take the full brunt of my attack. He does all of this in less than a single second._

 _"Gah!" I scream out in pain as I stagger back, clutching my now bleeding face. 'What! What just happened!' I think as I eye him warily now. 'S-So fast, b-but how! HOW!'_

 _The man smirks at me and then gets into a pose with his right arm pointing straight up and his left arm bent at his side in a karate-position-like manner. "I AM...THE GREAT...AMAZING...AWESOME...UNBEATABLE...INVINCIBLE, THOR! MAY YOU TREMBLE EVIL-DOER BEFORE THE MIGHT OF MY HOLY POWER!" The now identified Thor announces to me._

 _I tremble in fear. This was the almighty Avenger Thor! He was like a son of god!_

 _Thor appears in front of me in a split second. He grabs my head and lifts me up into the air with his awesome power and height. "ARGH!" I scream as he begins to slowly squeeze my head. He squeezes until I feel dizzy and almost ready to pass out. He then drops me and nails me in my stomach with his knee before I fall. I scream out in even more agony as my ribs almost completely shatter from the hit._

 _I slowly get to my knees and get into a low bow in front of Thor. "P-Please spare me. I won't do bad no more mister." I beg the hero. 'Naw, no way I'll give up being evil. It's so much fun. But he don' need ta know that.' I think with a smirk inwardly._

 _Thor smiles kindly, and I smile back, getting ready to leave when suddenly he punches my in the face and sends me flying back into the wall._

 _I cough out dust as I stand back up. I stare at the smiling Thor in fear. "Brat, I spare no evil-doer. Shouldn't have done evil kid if you didn't think you would be caught by the GREAT ME!" Thor shouts as he poses once more._

 _I take the chance and dash for the exit. Thor appears in front of the exit in a flash of flashy light, effectively blocking my passage of escape._

 _"Where are you going? I have to capture you now." Thor smirks as he picks me up by the head once again. "Well, maybe I'll let you go if you tell me where your boss is, since I'm feeling pretty nice today._

 _I look at Thor with hope shining in my eyes. "Really? You promise?" Thor growls in response so I take that as a yes. "He-He is on Birdy Street. His super name is-is Amazing M-Man."_

 _Thor grins and drops me. He nods to himself, then turns to me._

 _"Thank you for your cooperation." He says to me, a response which makes me inwardly sigh in relief. But that's not the end of what he says. "-But, sadly, I have to bring ALL criminals in to prison. I'll ask them to give you a light sentence but it probably won't be light since you work under a super villain. Bye bye now."_

 _"WHAT!" I shout right before Thor knocks me out with a very strong right hook._

 _Darkness surrounds me as I enter the land of dreams. 'Darn it. Stupid...Pigeon dude. Embarrassed me...Caught me...And now I'm going to prison! I'll...I'll get him back, one day. I WILL!' Is my last thought before I truly pass out into a dreamless, soon to be painful unconsciousness._

 _-Flashback End-_

"Tich." Zero grits his teeth as he pulls himself away from those foreboding, bad memories that he didn't want to remember. He instead focuses on the path in front of him.

Currently a light can be seen at the end of the passage. Right now it is small but it grows bigger and bigger as Zero gets closer and closer to the end. Zero yawns as he finally reaches the end.

He smirks. "I wonder what things the new world will have...hehehe." He says out loud. "Time to find out."

And with that, he vanishes into the light, leaving behind the colorful passageway to enter the new multiverse.

The first thing that Zero says when he gets out is..."WHAT THE-" There is a good reason for this. After all, he seemed to have spawned hundreds of feet off of the ground and was now free falling to the earth with his eyes bugged out like a cartoon.

Zero instantly begins to whale his arms in circles wildly, a futile effort to change his predicament. "GAH! KAMI I HATE YOU!" Zero shouts right before he impacts the body of water below him.

Oh gee, what a GREAT way to start a journey.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **ALRIGHT DID YOU GUYS LIKE THAT?! (Whoops caps :3)**

 **Although it's shorter than the first two chapters, I tried to put more action in it. I hope you liked the flashback since I had several ideas for the way it should go so it took me a bit of thinking to cash it out.**

 **I know what your wondering- WHAT HAPPENED TO THE AVENGERS? I promise that, in 1-3 chapters I will mention them again. Yes folks, I will be going back to the Avengers multiverse BEFORE Zero returns.**

 **Please vote on the poll, I'm just saying it would be in your best interests since the plot in this story might change considerably based on the results.**

 **As I said earlier, the next few chapters are going to be short. THEY WILL BE SHORT! Don't yell at my, please, remember I'm still a beginner, plus I'm working on a new idea that is totally original of mine. :D Check it out when I'm done- I'll remind you about it too in this book. (one or the later chapters) Once I'm done with the new book's first chapter.**

 **As always, review pepes! I need those long descriptive reviews that give me ideas! (Lol)**

 **Until next time, Brock the awesome dude is out!**


	4. Gon x Captain x Dolle Island!

**HEY, HEY, HEY GUYS BROCK THE AWESOME DUDE IS BACK! (Whoops caps :3) I bet your wondering why it took me sooooo long to get this short chappy out. Let's just say, life problems. :c.**

 **Other than my pathetic life, nothing else is wrong.**

 **Since it's not very long, I decided to put more action in it, yippee. Although I guess recruiting Gon, Killua, Kurapica (and possibly Leorio too) doesn't count much as action.**

 **The protagonist won't be staying in Hunter x Hunter for very long, that's almost certain. I don't know what he'd stay in the multiverse for, anyway, once he's got Nen.**

 **The multiverse coming after Hunter x Hunter will be- WAIT A SECOND WHY AM I BLABBING SO MUCH! Sorry guys but I can't and won't tell because I already told of the first one. A story wouldn't be fun if you knew all of the answers. :p**

 **ALRIGHT THEN, ON WITH DA STORY!**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Ugh if I get my hands on fate...' Zero mumbles as he drags his wet body unwillingly out of the body of water and into the island full of trees that he'd seen in his fall nearby.

Zero looks up as he walks toward the trees. He shrugs and pushes through the branches and enters the forest. Zero hears a scream nearby almost as soon as he goes into the forest. He follows the noise curiously.

Upon arriving at the source, he is surprised at what he finds. A young kid, around the age of eight, (Yep Gon's a bit older in this) Backed into a corner with a bear-looking creature in front of him. He clearly looked alarmed. But his facial expression softened when he saw the cub behind the mother bear. Zero noticed all of this as he spied on the events through some bushes.

That's when Zero sees it, the fire in the boy's eyes, the same one he has. It's right then and there that he decides this kid will be his subordinate. With this thought in mind, he jumps out of his hiding place and lashes out at the bear, taking it by surprise. He punches it in the face, making it's face cave in immediately. The bear dies within seconds of the battle.

The boy, having seen the person jump out to fight the creature, had hid behind a nearby bush. He cried a bit when the Momma bear died. Zero saw this and scowled. He would have to get rid of that soft, kind, and compassionate heart of his.

Coming out of his hiding place, Gon nervously twiddles his thumbs, walking up to the person. That's when he notices their age, a kid even younger than him by 3-4 years. Gon is even more amazed that this kid, even younger than him, was able to kill a fully grown bear. But then he sees the kid give him a chilling stare that makes him shiver. A tense silence follows the situation.

"Um, who are you? And how did you defeat that bear? Thanks, by the way!" Gon says, trying to break the tension in the air. It works somewhat, because the kid turns his gaze away from Gon, who was now staring at him in childish wonder.

Zero smirks and motions for Gon to come closer, which he does since he saved his life so he trusted him. Zero lays one of his hands on the child's forehead, focusing so hard that he even starts to sweat. 'I can do this, I just need to unlock his true self!' Zero thinks as he takes deep, calm, steady breathes to calm himself down so he could complete the process.

It works, and a few seconds later he takes his palm off of Gon's head. Gon is about to question what he just did when he suddenly begins glowing, light basking his form. Gon turns to Zero with a look of fright on his face, but gets only a smirk in return.

Gon screams out in pain, continuing to scream for ten minutes straight, before his yelps of pain finally die down and he falls unconscious. But Zero notices the change in his aura, and how it didn't look goody two shoes anymore.

Zero smirks wickedly.

-5 Years Later-

"Gon, good job. You're powerful enough now." Zero says to Gon, crossing his arms to seem cool. This works as Gon gets stars in his eyes. He nods with a chorus of "yes sir!" Gon immediately stops his exercise.

Over the years, Zero had grown fond of Gon. He'd never admit it, but he had a slight, VERY SLIGHT soft spot for the minion. He decided that Gon would be one of the important minions that were not disposable because he liked him so much. Gon knew this which is what inspired him to train hard. He didn't want to let down his master's expectations.

Gon turns to his master. "Master Zero, I believe the hunter exams are today. May I take them to test my skill?" Gon asks him. Zero thinks for a bit, humming to sort his thoughts together. After a while, he finally nods his head yes.

Sighing in relief, Gon leads them out of the forest that had been his home for the past 5 years and to the docks, where all of the ships were. He stalks over to the one that had a sign next to it saying "ship to dole island." Gon stares at Zero and for a moment Zero doesn't know why until it hits him that they have no money so they couldn't get a pass to the ship.

"Tich. We will have to sneak in. Char!" Zero mumbles, causing a blue blur to suddenly jump out of his hair, hidden by the color similarity. "Char, knock out that ticket person." He commands. Char nods and growls, slowly crawling to the unsuspecting guard.

Char does not stop once he gets to the guard, however. He goes right past the man. Once he is behind him, though, he turns around and leaps at the guard's neck. The guard hits the ground, dead from his neck being broken. Zero whistles once more, and Char picks up the guard by his leg and throws the body into the Ocean so no evidence was left behind.

With this done, they dock the ship going to dole, easily getting in after bypassing the outer guard.

'Maybe I can find some minions at this 'Hunter Exam.'' Is what Zero is thinking as he sits on the wooden floor of the ship. He examines all of the other people on the ship and, seeing nobody useful as of the moment, he relaxes.

He falls asleep, knowing that Char and Gon would protect him from anyone who wanted to hurt him while sleeping.

Gon sits down next to his master, and starts to keep watch of every person in the room, making sure that no one came to close. If anyone came too close for comfort they would be thrown away forcefully. Gon glared at all of the weaklings.

That is, until the first interesting person came though the ship door. The person was around age 15, and probably about 5'9 in height as well. The boy has Ocean blue eyes and a serious gaze. The clothes of the stranger seemed a lot like church clothes, except less holy and a bit more dirty and rugged. The teen also wore regular black shoes. Nothing about his appearance was really interesting, but when Gon felt for his Nen power, he was surprised to see that he has a lot of Nen power, and a lot of potential. Gon grins inwardly, keeping his glare face on the crowd of people.

Then, suddenly and abruptly, he turns his glare to the kid to see if he would react or not. Kurapica certainly felt the glare. And he saw who it was coming from, too. But he did not glare back, and simply ignored Gon.

Gon stopped glaring at him, impressed enough that he hadn't faltered at seeing his glare, which most people thought came from Satan himself. Gon, glancing at Char to see him nod back at him, stands up, alarming the other candidates since his glare had frightened them. He walks right past them, who give him a wide berth meant for a feudal lord.

He stops in front of Kurapica. Looking up at Kurapica, he grins a slightly dark grin. "Hey, buddy, what's your name? I am Gon." He puts his left hand in front of him, clearly intending for a hand shake.

Kurapica looks at the hand for a minute then looks back up at Gon. Frowning, Gon puts his hand back down at his side. 'Disobedient, disrespectful, not good manners.' He mentally lists off the things that he will have to...'fix' once he is...'incorporated.'

"My name is Kurapica." Is all Kurapica says before sitting down in a hammock and taking out a book. Gon is instantly agitated by his cocky aura. He fights back the urge to kill him and instead sits down next to him. Kurapica looks at him once more before ignoring him entirely and going back to reading his book. This time Gon has to grit his teeth to resist the urge to kill.

Sighing inwardly, he looks back to where his master lay. He decides that he will look after his master from where Kurapica is sitting. And so, he gets comfortable. He says one thing to Kurapica though, before he diverts his attention off of the older boy.

"Once we are at Dole Island, I would like to have a...word with you, in private."

15 minutes later, the ship is taking off for Dole Island. Gon goes to sit beside his slumbering master once more. 'That Kurapica guy is no fun, he's so cold and distant, but I'll fix that right up quick.' He thinks while staring out at the Ocean.

Then something interesting happens.

As Gon peers out at the sea, he suddenly hears a shout coming from a cliff that was near the boat. He turns just in time to see a man, in a black suit and tie, with black sunglasses that he must of that of as cool, jump from the cliff and onto the boat.

Now, if a regular person attempted this, they would instantly die from the impact of landing on the boat. Plus, they probably wouldn't even try such a dangerous stunt since most people are cowards.

But Leorio was no coward, and he proudly landed on the boat, trying and failing to look cool.

Although it does cause the desired reaction as the tough-looking guys scowl at him. He skillfully ignored the people glaring at him and sat down, seemingly about to go to sleep.

That's when he comes. The man bursts through the door. A short, plump middle aged guy with a big nose that looked slightly pink. He is followed out by two more men, these ones however looking like tough sailors.

"Listen up you brats!" He shouts, making all eyes turn to him. Seeing as he was the center of attention, he continues, "You're all on my ship right now! No fighting, or you get off!"

He shows that he is serious by throwing a guy who was starting trouble of the edge of the ship.

After this display, he turns around and walks back into the captain's quarters, ready to steer his boat.

Zero, upon waking up, instantly scans the area for enemies. When all he sees is the weaklings trying out to be hunters, he Huff's and goes back to Dreamland, not caring if one of them decided to do something stupid and attack him. After all, his minion would protect him.

 _There was nothing j. the current land. Just unending pitch black darkness, spreading out as far as the vision could see._ _ReaReaching out with his arms, Zero start to float in the way his arms were admantly pointing._ _Shaking with glee, Zero imagines himself eating a Pizza. Instantaneously, a pizza appeared in his hand. One just like the one he ordered, cheesy and soft._ _'Am I...Finally...Omnipotent?????' He thinks, nearly shaking in his unckntained excitement._ _No answer._ _Not that he expected one. He finally broke down and started jumping up and down, whopping and crying in joy and disbelief that he had actually achieved his goal._ _That's when he felt it, the feeling of the omnipotence leaving him, or himself getting smaller and less powerful._ _"NO!" He shouts out loud, not caring if someone heard. They would understand, after all he had just tasted ultimate power and it was now all going away._ _"NO, COME BACK!" He cried, begged the power to return. Alas, it did not._ _Although, the power did leave him with knowledge. Knowledge of how to attain it, how to attain the power that God could only dream of._ _Smirking with glee at knowing what to do, the next thing that Zero does is faint. Yeah he faints in his Dreamland._ _With a devious smile upon his face._ _-???????? End-_ Zero shot up very fast, sweating like bullets from his dream.

He looks around to gain his surroundings much like he done when he awakened the prior time- to his relief he was in the same exact spot.

Taking deep, supportive breathes, he finally observes his surroundings more carefully than his previous glance.

What he saw didn't surprise him in the least. Almost all of the people who got on the boat were moaning, rolling around on their stomachs in pain. Some were even unconscious.

Getting up, he took note of the ones who didn't seem to be suffering from whatever had happened to the other few.

There were only three people, not including himself of course. That guy from earlier who made the flash entrance was one, and he is reading a book that focuses on doctoring. 'Interesting.' I note but ignore this for later notice.

The next person is a male who looks like he's in his mid to late teens. He has very bright blond hair and deep, ocean blue eyes. Although his eyes have a sharp, dangerous edge to them. He is currently sitting in a hammock, laying down with his eyes open and staring at the ceiling.

And finally, the last person was of course Zero's ever faithful servant, Gon. He smiles inwardly at the thought of when he got Gon. Pleasant times.

He turns toward the door, suddenly hearing footsteps approach their location.

Not a second later, The captain of the ship walks through the door in all his bulbous glory, this time alone.

He looks from side to side, and grunts in disappointment at seeing so many Hunter wanna be's on the floor crying for their mommys.

But his face lights up a bit upon seeing the people that managed to keep their cool. He calls them all over to the door where he is currently standing, a twinkle in his eyes.

After everyone is gathered, he stops us to ask us a question.

"Why do you want to become hunters?" He asks bluntly, not cutting around corners and saying it right off of the bat.

Taken aback by his question, the man in a suit is about to yell at the man for asking such a question, but never gets the chance to as another person speaks.

"I want to find my dad, and, well..." Gon says, trailitrailing off at the end. "My master wants to have fun." He finishes, answering the question honestly.

Leorio and Kurapica stare at him like he's crazy.

"Why would you tell him!" Leorio shouts, his anger this time aimed at Gon. Gon shrugs no chalantly back.

"Because he's a part of the Hunter Exams." Gon says, earning a gasp from Leorio and a look of disbelief from Kurapica.

This is all cleared up right quick when the sailor captai. starts to chuckle, the chuckle slowly turning into full-on, hit the decks laughter.

"Oh boy, he found out! Brilliant!" The captain shouts right after the ojcks his laughing self up off the ground.

Turning to the other two, his eyes turn serious. "But seriously, tell me your reasons. Or else your disqualified from the Hunter Exams."

LeorLeorio is about to fight back and maybe actually attack the okd man before Kurapica clears his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"I shall tell you if becoming a hunter requires it of me." He starts, looking straight into the old man's eyes. The captain nods subtly, meaning yes it was absolutely necessary. "Ok, so I want to become a bla-"

Gon already stops paying attention to what the Blondie is saying, boredom overtaking him.

After tuning out the talkative brat, Gon falls asleep while standing. Yep.

Well, it's sure to say that once the other passengers (Ines that survived storm) just stared at him when they found out he was asleep.

They all then decided to follow in his footsteps, and fell asleep just like him. Even the captain, which led to later ship problems as a ship's captain isn't allowed dto just fall asleep.

But Gon and Zero, in the end, would sleep through all of this. They are both very heavy sleepers, obviously.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **HEYYYYYY!**

 **I'mma say again, I bet y'all thought this story was dead. But nope, not dead, just a combination of me being lazy and slight writer's block.**

 **Writing a story is HARD!**

 **Anyways, there is that poll on this guys. If I don't get 10-20 votes, I can't update this story after the Hunter arc. In fact, I may not be able to add any more chapters is nobody bothers to go to my profile page and check out the poll.**

 **Cmon people, inspiration, reviews, and voting in polls helps the author. In return, the author updates more often! Think about it!**

 **Also, I'm thinking about making another story. It depends though, PM me or write In reviews, yes or no.**

 **I'm not making a poll on it since nobody goes to my profile page, which by the way has the link to my current poll on it. I'm begging you guys to vote! Pretty please with a cherry on top? Plz?**

 **Other than that, here is a short summary of what it would be.**

 ** _I am...The creator of everything. The original being to exist, ever. And right now, I am soaked in endless boredom. Immortality sucks sometimes. Just to please myself, I gave power to the himan realm below-curious to see the effect it would have._**

 ** _What I didn't expect was the humans to break out into a war over my power. Angry that the plot wasn't working out as it should have, I sent down a weak beast that I thought would be plentiful enough to destroy the people who ruined my perfect world._**

 ** _Yep, the greatest being in existence, or ever to exist, is partially a person obsessed with perfection. Don't laugh or I will kill you._**

 ** _Tapping my chin in thought, I finally decide that making a son would be enough._**

 ** _'It lived for long enough, time to pass on my powers.' I think._**

 ** _My right hands glows a bright white color that basks over the endless darkness that I float in._**

 ** _I stare at the hand in curiosity, wondering what type of child I woukd create. Just for the fun of it, I left the gender, level of potientak and power level of the child up to pure, dumb luck. (Not fate. That stupid brat fate, no way can he decide anything for the great me!)_**

 ** _As the glowing dies down, I stare at the child in mild surprise. The child was born with two times as much power as me, interesting. It would only grow with age. I believe that at his maximum potential, he will be able to beat me by looking at me._**

 ** _But even I don't believe this thought, as the potential that I sense from him seems to be limitless._**

 ** _Scowling at the child before me, I seal it's powers and true personality away with gummy bear candies. For now it would only be slightly above average._**

 ** _Smirking with ferocity, I seal myself into the baby. Taking control of the body, I throw it into the portal that opened up near the baby._**

 ** _Immediately afterwards I lose control, showing just how powerful the child is. I, however, can still see out of it's eyes. And the place where I find the boy to be in, is none other than the womb._**

 ** _Deciding to take a long nap, the last think I note before darkness overtakes me is the evil aura that surrounded the womb and stomach of the woman. (High five to whoever who knows who the woman is,he he he he)_**

 **As you can already tell I'm quite into the idea of making this story, and plans are already flying through my head.**

 **But, in the end it's up to the readers what's good and popular and what's not. So tell me, yes or no?**

 **I still might write the first and/or second chapter in advance though, because I have a gut feeling that you guys will like this story idea.**

 **With this long A/N done, I only have one more thing to say...**

 **BROCK THE AWESOME DUDE IS OUT! (I'M SO COOL, MWAHAHAHAHAGAGAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGAGQGAGQGA! (Crazy evil laughter)**

 **PS; If there are any problems with the soacin of this chapter it's not my fault, because I double space all of my paragraphs. It's just my pc glitching. Thanks for being so understanding and kind all of y'all, ;D!**


End file.
